


Founding of Delta City

by orphan_account



Series: Chronicles of the Delta Kingdom [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #SaveGhostBro, #SaveGoatBro, AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Male Chara, Male Frisk, charisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Company have to deal with the Humans after leaving the Underground. Soon, they find themselves settling a city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic ever, so please give any advice or tips on how to improve myself at writing! This AU is basically where the Monsters end up building their own city on the surface, which they name Delta City after the Delta Rune. Subsequently, they found the Delta Kingdom. Delta City basically becomes one of the most popular and richest cities in the world. The city is basically like a Metropolis in the end. It also ends up becoming one of the most tolerant country on Earth. (Humans&Monsters living together in peace. And all races/species accepted.)
> 
> Well, thank you for reading the fanfic, hope you enjoy! And please give feedback.

The sun shone gently in the distance,it’s rays touching the land. The group containing 7 monsters stood at the edge. They were gazing at the amazing view set before them. It was a view most of them haven’t seen in a very, very long time… or at all.

Before them, a giant, glowing ball was setting in the distance. It’s golden hue slowly fading into a ruby blush. They could see a lone mountain, and a huge tract of forest. Birds were gently chirping and the sound of crickets could be heard. A cold breeze swept by, and they could see the waves of the ocean in the far distance. A small city containing a few skyscrapers could also be seen.

“Oh my…” Toriel said interrupting the silence.

Asgore replied, “Isn’t it beautiful, everyone?”

“Wow… it’s e-even better than on TV,” Alphys said breathlessly. “WAY better! Better than I have ever imagined!”

Undyne exclaimed, “Frisk, you LIVE with this?! The sunlight is so nice… and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!”

“HEY SANS…” Papyrus said curiously. “WHAT’S THAT GIANT BALL?”

Sans softly responded, “we call that “the sun,” my friend.”

“THAT’S THE SUN!? WOWIE!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!”

A few minutes of silence was held between the people of the group. Asgore said quietly, “I could stand here and watch this for hours…”

“Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next.” Toriel said.

“Oh right. Everyone… This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk… I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?”

Everyone stood silent there. Frisk just stood there thinking. Suddenly, a ghostly figure only visible to Frisk appeared in front of him. The figure’s name was Chara. Chara appeared to have a green sweater with a singular yellow stripe going across it. He seemed very laid back even with the journey they just undertook.

Chara simply said, “Well, you don’t really have anything to do. Don’t you Frisk? Besides, it’d be hard to integrate monsters within human society without one to vouch for them.”

“I guess so. Looks like our journey isn’t over Chara. Not yet and not now. We still have a lot of work ahead of us…” Frisk replied quietly to Chara. He turned to the king. “Yes, I will be the ambassador.”

“YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!” Papyrus suddenly exclaimed. “AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I’LL GO AND MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!”

Papyrus turned around and dashed down the mountain. His red scarf was fluttering in the wind. Sans said, “welp. someone’s gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys.”  
Sans walked off which seemed to be the wrong direction, back towards the Underground. Frisk could only guess what he would do. Undyne groaned. “Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?! Papyrus, wait!!!”

She ran down the mountain after Papyrus. Alphys shouted, “Hey, Undyne!! Wait up!!” Alphys scurried after Undyne.

“Woops,” Asgore said simply. A moment of silence passed between Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore. Asgore turned towards Toriel and Frisk. “Uh, should I do something?”

Toriel just glared at Asgore. “...”

“Well, gotta go!” Asgore went down the mountain as well, his purple cape rippling. 

Toriel said softly, “It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off.” She turned back to the sunset in the distance. She then turned towards Frisk. “Frisk…” Frisk looked at Toriel. “You came from this world, right…? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?”

Chara just floated there silently. Frisk took no time at all to answer. “I want to stay with you.”

The answer seemed to shock both Chara and Toriel. Frisk started smiling for once in their journey. Chara looked at Frisk smiling with their golden smile of his… For the first time, Chara saw Frisk smile, and he loved it. Soon, the silence was broken by Toriel.

“What? Frisk… You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing it took so long to change your mind.” Toriel giggled for a few seconds. “Well… I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go… I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?”

Frisk smiled. “Thanks mum. I just need a few minutes to get my bearings… Then I’ll follow you down the mountain…”

“All right my child.” Toriel walked down the mountain after the others. Frisk decided to take a seat on the edge and looked at the view. Chara sat down beside him.

“They look all so happy Chara… It’s weird seeing them like this… After what I’ve done…”

“That’s all in the past Frisk… What we did. But in the end, we fixed it didn’t we…? Everyone deserves a second chance. You gave my bro a second chance.”

“I guess so. I feel bad though… I didn’t truly save him. He’s going to go back to the flower form… I walked all the way to where I fell Chara. And I talked to every single monster I could on the way. I feel so bad for Asriel…”

“Don’t worry Frisk… We’ll find a way. But first, we have to help the monsters get settled in human society…”

Frisk sighed. “I guess so. Chara… I.. I also want to save you too… You must be sick of being a ghost for so long… And you’ve been so alone since I’ve arrived…”

Chara was shocked once again. “F-frisk… Do you really mean it…?”

“I do…” Frisk sighed once again. He looked back towards the Underground. A figure suddenly disappeared when he looked. “I guess we should start heading the mountain… The others are waiting. Thank you for helping me on this journey Chara…”

“No problemo Frisk…” Chara smiled. “Let’s go, everyone is waiting for us!”

Frisk started walking down the mountain while the sun dipped below the horizon. Both Chara and Frisk were thinking of their journey, and the journey to come. Frisk was still determined to save everyone from the Underground, including Asriel and Chara.

Chara… Why did that name put butterflies in his stomach? He looked at Chara. Frisk wanted to save Chara desperately, for him to be there physically. He was DETERMINED to save Chara… He was DETERMINED to help everyone. But there was something about Chara… Something that made Frisk protective over him. He couldn’t figure out what it was.

It was night by the time Frisk reached the bottom of the mountain.. The stars twinkled overhead, giving hope to Frisk for the future. It was a beautiful sight. The moon was full tonight, and it was clearly visible from the ground. Soon, he reached a clearing, where the others were setting camp.

“We’ve decided that it’s best that we didn’t show up to the humans during the night,” Asgore announced to Frisk. Frisk just nodded and sat down on a nearby log. There was a fire whose flames were dancing in the wind in front of it.

Sans walked up to Frisk and asked, “hey kiddo, do you want to talk about something?”

“Not really Sans… Not right now anyways,” Frisk said nonchalantly.

“i see. well, i hope you feel better.” San’s eye flickered a bit, and then he walked away. Frisk just stared after him. Sans had always managed to confuse Frisk. He was an unusual person after all.

“That skeleton always confused me during our journey,” Chara said. Frisk just shrugged. Suddenly, Frisk’s stomach growled. Chara just laughed as hard as a ghost could. Frisk gave Chara an angry look and asked Toriel, “Hey mum, do you have any food? Like s’mores?”

“My child, what are s’mores…?” Toriel asked confusingly.

Asgore said, “Wait, did you call Tori ‘mom’...? That means that- …” Asgore quieted down when Toriel coughed and gave him a funny look.

Frisk decided to interrupt. “Well… S’mores is when you take 2 Graham crackers, roast a marshmallow, and stick the roasted marshmallow and a bit of chocolate in between the two crackers.”

Chara looked at Frisk and was slightly drooling. “Did you just say chocolate…?”

Frisk just laughed at Chara’s remark. “Is chocolate the only thing you care about?”

“Um… Not really. I mean, I c-care about you too…” A brief moment of silence occurred. “I also um… care about Azzy and mum and dad…” Frisk smiled again. “Well, if you’re really hungry Frisk, you still have that slice of buttspie.”

“Oh yeah!” Frisk exclaimed as he got out his slice of ‘buttspie’.

“My child, you have kept that butterscotch-cinnamon pie this entire journey? I hope you will enjoy it.”

Frisk literally ate the slice in 5 seconds. It was absolutely delicious. “That was great mum.”

“Was it? Wait until you get to taste my snail pie.”

Frisk blinked at Toriel while Chara just groaned. “Maybe… I’ll pass on that offer mum.”

“All right my dear, but you’re missing out a lot!”  
Undyne announced, “Well, it’s getting late everybody. So you punks get to sleep and I’ll get first wat-”

“NYEH HEH HEH! NO NEED UNDYNE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TAKE WATCH!”

“Uh, okay. You go ahead Papyrus. Alert us if any humans find us. We can’t have a bad first contact.”

“OKAY! I SHALL COMMIT TO THIS TASK IMMEDIATELY. FOR I, DO NOT DO ‘EYES CLOSED’ AND ‘SNORING!’” Sans muttered, “that’s called sleep…” 

“I WILL BE ALERT ALL NIGHT!” Papyrus sat down and looked out for any humans.

Frisk just yawned after the entire fiasco. “Well, I’m going to sleep now. Good night everybody… Hopefully we have a good meeting with the humans tomorrow.”

“All right my child, sleep well. We have a big day ahead of us.”

Luckily, the fire kept everybody warm. Everybody was asleep under the starry night sky, except Papyrus. The trees rustled in the wind gently and everything was quiet. They were not to be disturbed that night by any humans.

Frisk was not so lucky. Tossing and turning in his rest, he ended up having a terrible night’s sleep.


	2. A Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a dream about events in the Underground, and the group heads off towards the human city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 already? What is this madness? That's what I thought. Today, I just went on a writing spree. No procrastination involved! Don't expect me to write a chapter everyday, I'm just a human! 
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for leaving a kudos. By the time I've written this, we've almost hit 100 hits! I didn't expect so many people to read this. 10 Kudos is well is absolutely just amazing. You are all FABULOUS. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Frisk watched them all die by his own hand. All those faces disappearing and all that dust that covered him. He wondered why he was doing this. Why must so many die? In the end, it didn’t matter. Soon, he made it to Asgore’s Castle. He recalled everything he did. 

He ended up killing Toriel, the loving and caring mother who saved him from Flowey and took him in as one of her own. He killed Papyrus, who believed in him, that he had some good in him even as the skeleton faded to dust. He killed Undyne, who sacrificed herself to save Monster Kid and delay the progress of Frisk.

So many deaths, but it continued. On his journey, he ended up killing monsters from the Ruins, Snowdin, the Waterfall, and Hotland. Soon, there was nobody left in the Underground for Frisk to kill. They had all evacuated with Alphys. Mettaton was the last person in his way to Asgore’s castle. The poor robot didn’t even put up much of a fight. Mettaton was killed in a single hit, and he had no attacks to use on Frisk in the first place. He met Flowey in New Home. After a brief explanation, Flowey ended up running away in realization of something...

Frisk thought of everything he had done. It did fill up Frisk with some guilt, and some sadness. Maybe there was a lot more Frisk could of learned… Not now though. It was too late to turn back. Frisk was DETERMINED to finish their deeds. Or so he thought.

He walked inside the Judgement Hall and found a skeleton standing there with his one eye glowing. It was Sans. Frisk gripped his knife tighter.

Sans said in a judgemental voice, “heya. you’ve been busy huh?” Frisk didn’t answer. “... so, i’ve got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?”

Frisk just grimaced at the question. Sans started to laugh. “heh heh heh heh… all right. well, here’s a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward… you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.”

Frisk stepped forward. “welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises.”  
He felt a tug at their soul as the battle begun.

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…”

Frisk felt their soul tug downwards. He barely jumped in time as a response to an attack. Suddenly, a wave of bones came towards them. Frisk got by with a few scrapes. But then, 4 huge skull like figures appeared. Frisk felt his soul shatter.

He once again appeared in the judgement hall. Sans said something different, “heya. you look frustrated about something. guess i’m pretty good at my job, huh?”

Once again, he entered the battle. This time, he managed to survive Sans’ first attack. Sans ended his attack with, “S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L.”

A second of silence. “huh, always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first.”

Frisk checked Sans’ stats. Chara announced with a hint of sarcasm, “SANS. 1 ATK, 1 DEF. The easiest enemy. He can only deal 1 damage…”

Frisk engaged in the battle in what seemed hours. With constant resets, the patterns started getting familiar with the skeleton’s attacks. Frisk muttered, “What did I get into? I know I can’t go back even if I really wanted to… What more can I do? It’s just me, you, and the skeleton…” Frisk took a swipe with his knife again.

After 57 tries, Frisk finally arrived at a breakpoint. He was breathing heavily. Although the attacks were fairly similar, he still arrived at this point with 23 health. 

Sans said, “i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier.”

Maybe there was a chance for redemption. Frisk was quite tired, but his DETERMINATION to finish was still going strong. Chara said concerned, “Maybe you should try to redeem yourself… Is this really worth it Frisk…? I know you have been teaching me this is the right path… And maybe we should finish what we started… But I am feeling a bit of regret. Maybe we should restart…”

Frisk stood there thinking. His eyes were more shut tighter than usual. “Maybe you’re right…” A drop of a knife was heard. Tears splattered on the floor. All was silent. “I’m sorry Sans… Is there still a chance of redemption for me…? Or am I doomed to a fate of hell..”

Sans looked surprise, his eye flickering. But soon, his eye stopped flickering. “... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste. ... c'mere, pal.”

Frisk ran up to hug Sans. Suddenly, bones appeared and went through Frisk’s body. Chara just exclaimed, “Wait what..? I-I’m sorry Frisk… I didn’t mean for you to die this way…”

Frisk’s body went limp. Sans just said, “geeettttttt dunked on!!! if we're really friends... you won't come back.”

58th attempt. Chara tried talking to Frisk, but he just remained silent. Frisk was more determined than ever to end this skeleton. He reached the breakpoint again. This time, Frisk took zero seconds to decide. Another swipe at Sans. The battle continued. The attacks got increasingly harder. On the 97th try, sans announced, “well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack!”

This was the hardest attack yet. Another death, another attempt to end Sans’ life. Finally, Frisk survived the hardest attack so far on the 165th attempt. He braced himself for Sans’ special attack.

“huff... puff... all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing.” Frisk grimaced. A second passed. A few minutes. Frisk looked confused. “yep. that’s right. it’s nothing. it’s literally nothing.” He kept talking about things, but Frisk didn’t really pay attention at this point. However… it soon became clear that he would be stuck. He wouldn’t be able to have his turn to attack.

Soon, Frisk saw his chance. The skeleton fell asleep. “What a fool… He thinks this can stop me…?” He moved slowly to prepare his attack. He swiped. Sans dodged out of the way. A groan emerged from Frisk.

“heh, didja really think you would be able-” Another swipe at Sans. This time, it hit. But it wasn’t Frisk who controlled his action. Chara temporarily took control of Frisk and attacked himself. Chara looked both as shocked as Frisk and Sans. Sans panted heavily. “... ... ... so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. welp. i'm going to grillby's.” Sans slowly moved out of the way of Frisk’s vision. “ papyrus, do you want anything?” Frisk heard the sound of a monster turning to dust. His LOVE increased to 20. He breathed a sigh. A sigh of relief? Or a sigh of regret…? He didn’t know. He continued on to the throne room.

Asgore spoke, but Frisk didn’t pay attention to his dialogue either. He slashed out at Asgore. He was at his final breath when suddenly, ‘friendliness’ pellets surrounded Asgore and finished him off. His soul appeared, and pellets surrounded that too. Asgore’s soul was soon no more.

Flowey appeared and said nervously, “See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you!” Flowey’s face changed and Chara gasped. “After all, it’s me. Your best friend!”

Chara blurted out to Frisk, “Wait a second… Is Flowey… Is Flowey my brother…? Asriel…” Frisk looked briefly at Chara.

“I’m helpful, I can be useful to you. I promise I won’t get in your way.” Flowey started shaking. He said shakingly, “I can help… I can… I can…” Flowey began to cry. Frisk and Chara were both surprised he could cry. “Please don’t kill me.” He begged. 

Frisk paused, while bring up his knife. Flowey just stood in front of Frisk shaking. His tears flowed and a small puddle formed on the floor.

Chara desperately said, “Frisk wait… I don’t know about this… I-I want to stop what we’ve done. I want this all to end.” Tears were coming out of Chara, despite him being a ghost. Frisk stayed silent, his knife still paused mid-strike. Was this really all worth it to Frisk? Eliminate everyone in the Underground…? How come this flower, with his philosophy of ‘Kill or be killed’, is stopping Frisk? Is it because of Chara’s connection to him…? Frisk was quite surprised to find out Flowey, or Asriel, was Chara’s sibling.

Maybe there is a whole lot more to this journey. Frisk just didn’t bother to pursue it. A story that Frisk didn’t bother to learn… Was killing everyone Frisk’s goal? He didn’t know anymore. Why was Frisk doubting their entire journey now? Didn’t Frisk try to do it with Sans…? But somehow, Frisk felt this was different. This very moment.  
Chara cried out, “Please Frisk… It doesn’t have to end this way. Don’t lead yourself towards destruction and darkness. I can’t handle killing my brother…”

Tears streamed down Frisk’s face. The red glow from the knife started disappearing. Soon, Frisk let go of the knife. It clanged against the floor. Flowey looked up in confusion at Frisk, believing that he would be dead in the next moment. Frisk dropped to his knees onto the floor. “I’m sorry Chara… I’m sorry everybody for what I’ve done. I hope I can get redemption. I’ve been more monster than any monster on this journey…”

Flowey stared at Frisk. “Chara…? That means…” Flowey burrowed beneath the ground and disappeared.

Chara went up to Frisk and hugged him. “It’s okay Frisk. You aren’t a monster… We can fix this. Together. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you. Let’s do this together. I believe in you.”

“Do you really Chara…?”

“Yes, I do. I remember when I questioned my actions… After I died with Asriel. I was stuck, unable to do anything. All I had was time to ponder. Eventually, after I’ve reached a conclusion, I fell asleep. And then you came along and woke me up. I knew you were confused… in an unknown world. And then, you were attacked by Asriel. That must’ve scared you real bad… But it’s not too late to change. We can make the world brand new. You can love your friends… like I l-loved you.”

Chara slightly blushed for a second. “Let’s bring peace to me and you… Let us change. We can make everyone happy.”

Frisk stopped crying. He was now filled with DETERMINATION. The DETERMINATION to save and help everyone. “Alright Chara… I can fix all this… I can give everyone the ending they deserve. I will help everyone!” Frisk’s SAVE file appeared. “Let’s fix everything… Let’s do this together. Just you and me Chara. We can SAVE the world with our hopes and dreams.”

Chara smiled. “I knew you had it in you… Let’s restart from the beginning…”

Frisk nodded. Both of them placed their hands on the reset button. Soon, a blinding white light filled the area.

“Frisk… C’mon Frisk… Wake up! Please wake up. You’re having a bad dream.”

Frisk soon awoke. The sun’s rays gently appeared through the leaves. A soft rustling could be heard as forest critters awoke. Birds chirped gently. Frisk saw Chara standing over him, looking at him with concern. Frisk opened his eyes and blinked. Frisk’s eyes were crimson, the same as Charas.

“You have nice eyes Frisk,” Chara complimented. Frisk quickly realized his eyes were open and closed them. Chara laughed as a response. 

“Stop laughing Chara!” Chara continued on laughing. “Please stop! I don’t even think it’s that funny.” Chara continued. “Y-you’re starting to make me laugh!” Frisk just gave in and just laughed with Chara. Soon, they stopped laughing.

“You shouldn’t close your eyes all the time Frisk. They’re lovely!”

Frisk blushed slightly. “Well, I close my eyes as a habit.”

“Ah. I see… So, you were having a nightmare when you slept?” Frisk nodded. “Don’t worry Frisk. I think you’ve done more than anyone could. Befriending each and every monster… You’ve conversed with Papyrus and Undyne on the phone in every room. And though it will take time, you’ve been closer to Sans.”

“Yeah, I guess so. So it’s morning huh?”

“Yep. You missed the sunrise!”

“Oh well, I guess we should wake everyone up.” Frisk stood up and stretched. He looked around. Papyrus was still alert, which was no surprise to Frisk. The magical fire was still there. Frisk walked over to Papyrus and said, “Hey, can you help me wake up everyone? We need to start heading to the city.”

“ALL RIGHT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HELP YOU IN THIS TASK!” Papyrus said loudly.

Everyone who was sleeping was now awake (except Sans). Undyne groaned, “Papyrus, I think you’ve already woken us all up you big doofus.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! I HAVE COMPLETED THE TASK HUMAN!”

Frisk grinned and said, “Thank you Papyrus. Everybody, we must head to the city and make first contact with the humans! It’s about a 3 hour journey from Mt.Ebott, so we better get going.”

Asgore responded, “Oh golly, we will meet the humans today then! Everyone get ready! We shall leave right away. After all, the monsters in the underground expect word to get back soon.”

Everyone said, “All right!” 

Sans was still asleep. “UGH, MY BROTHER IS SUCH A LAZY BONES. GUESS I HAVE TO CARRY HIM THERE!” Papyrus said as he picked up Sans.

Suddenly a voice announced, “Wait up my darlings! I must make my debut to the humans as well!”

“M-Mettaton. W-wait for me!” Someone said in a ghostly tone.

Soon, Mettaton and Napstablook burst out of the trees. Mettaton was in his ex form, which was made permanent with Alphys’ help.

Frisk asked, “So you both are coming with us to meet the humans?”

“Of course I am! I must make a FABULOUS appearance after all, along with you all.” Mettaton said with confidence.

“I-I’ll be coming as well. I hope it isn’t an inconvenience to you all… I just want to be with Happ- Mettaton some more.”

“Of course Napstablook. Your welcome anytime!”

“Thank you Frisk…”

Asgore smiled. “You’ve made a lot of friends Frisk! All right, let us go forth to the human city.” They all walked towards the city. Frisk and Chara were talking together and discussing how to introduce the monsters to the humans. Asgore was trying to engage in conversation with Toriel, but she just gave him funny looks. Undyne and Alphys were together and Mettaton was discussing their debut with Napstablook. Sans slept the entire journey. He only awoke when they reached the outskirts of the city. Soon, a historic moment would occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I prolonged the chapter too much, but I hope you enjoyed it! Initially, I just planned to have a brief look into the aborted genocide route, but it turned out longer than I expected, so I delayed the meeting of humans to the 3rd chapter.
> 
> As always, please write comments as feedback! I appreciate any sort of constructive criticism, so please don't be afraid to do so!


	3. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters finally end up in the human city... And have a meeting with the humans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everybody! It's Zemas here. By the time I've typed this, there have been almost 200 hits and 17 kudos. Thank you all for reading and hitting that kudos button! I have recently created a new tumblr blog for this AU, so shove your Fan Art and any questions you have there. (Please keep art SFW) It's a bit plain right now, but oh well. I'm a scrub at drawing.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!
> 
> Tumblr: http://delta-city-au.tumblr.com/

The group reached the outskirts of the city. It was about mid-day when the group arrived. The bustle of the city could be heard, but it wasn’t terribly noisy. It was a rather small city, containing around 100 thousand humans. The city was recently founded, and was under protection from the United Nations. It was founded on a fairly large island called Ebott Island. The inhabitants wanted to remain fairly neutral in world affairs, so they were governed by the United Nations directly.

They were hiding behind the tree line and some bushes. A few humans could be seen walking around. The architecture of the city was quite unique and it’s development was funded directly by the United Nations although there wasn’t many skyscrapers or buildings. The architecture was mainly white and modern sleek buildings, but neoclassical buildings were also popular. In the center of the city was a park and a monument. The park was filled with golden flowers while the monument was a giant steel globe representing Earth. 

The most important building of the city was the City Hall, which was a skyscraper with the UN’s flag in front of it. Although the island did get a small amount of immigrants each year, most of the inhabitants don’t pay attention to what’s going on in the outside world. 

“Okay, so we need a plan to meet up with the humans,” announced Asgore. Frisk nodded. “So, I’ve been uh… thinking. Of how we should introduce ourselves to the humans. I feel like 8 monsters will be a bit overbearing on the humans, even if they were with a human. So I propose I bring one of you guys.”

Everyone nodded. “I PROPOSE THAT I GO WITH YOU HUMAN!”

Undyne responded, “Hold on you big doofus. You might be a little bit too much for the humans to handle. Not everyone is like Frisk.”

“NO… BUT I DO LIKE THE ODDS. 1 OUT OF 1 HUMANS LIKE ME. BUT SINCE I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MAYBE THEY NEED TO LEARN OF MY DEEDS FIRST BEFORE I MEET THEM! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Everyone laughed. Toriel asked, “So who do you think should come with you, my child?” They all looked at Frisk.

“Well, me and C-... I mean I have been thinking on who to bring. And I think it should be Napstablook. He has always been friendly and sincere.”

Napstablook looked surprised. “M-me…? Are you sure Frisk…? I-I don’t know about this…”

Frisk nodded and smiled at Napstablook. Mettaton laughed and said, “Blooky, you will be perfect for the job my darling.”

“Yeah! You’d be nice for the humans to meet!” Undyne said.

“Thank you everybody… For believing in me…” Napstablook said with sincerity.

“No problem Napstablook,” Frisk said. “Maybe you should introduce yourself with that dapper hat of yours.”

“That’s a good idea… It will make me look spiffy...” A ghostly hat appeared on Napstablook’s head.

“Well everybody, we are about to go on a historic meeting.”

Everyone cheered, “Good luck Frisk and Napstablook! Stay DETERMINED Frisk! You got this Blooky!”

Frisk nodded and started to make their way towards the UN building with Dapper Blook. He hoped the humans would be understanding. Blooky and Frisk stood in front of the entrance to the City Hall. It wasn’t as big as the UN Headquarters in New York, but it was still pretty tall. “Napstablook, you might need to disappear for a few seconds while I explain. They might freak out if they see you.”

“All right Frisk… I’ll still be here right beside you…”

Frisk nodded and stepped inside. He was in a big lobby. The floor was made of marble and the walls were glass. A smooth granite wall indicated the location of the elevator. A red carpet led towards the reception desk. Several sofas, lounge chairs, and tables were nearby, and Shostakovich’s “The Second Waltz” was playing. Behind the desk was a giant golden UN symbol on the wall. Manning the desk was a man wearing a formal suit. He looked up from his desk.

“Hello? May I help you, young child?”

“Uh yes.” Frisk was feeling a tad bit nervous as he walked towards the desk. “I’m here to talk about something… Something to do with the island.”

“Ah. I see. And what is your name?”

“Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr.” The man looked at Frisk weirdly. “Anyways, I have to discuss something… I hiked up Mt.Ebott.”

The man was shocked. “And you came back alive… What did you find out?” He was clearly intrigued.

“Well. How do I explain this… I found a Civilization under the mountain. They’re a race called Monsters… but they are very nice people!”

“I see… I’m still a bit dubious, but do you have one of these… ‘Monsters’ with you?”

“Yeah. Come on out Napstablook!” A few seconds passed. The man sighed.  
“Frisk was it? Thank you for your ti-” Napstablook appeared into existance.

Napstablook said nervously, “Hello… My name is Napstablook… I’m sorry if I’m wasting some of your time…”

The man looked at Frisk and then at Napstablook. He blinked a couple of times. “Um… H-hello?”

“Sorry for the sudden appearance… I don’t want to take up much more of your time…”

The man shook his hands frantically and look embarrassed.. “Um… No, you’re not taking much of my time at all. Sorry if I look so shocked. I just didn’t expect for you to appear like that. You look like a nice ghost… or was it monster? Pleased to meet you… Napstablook was it?”

“Oh! Thank you sir… If you don’t mind… we monsters want to open diplomatic ties with the humans…”

“Of course. Frisk… You mentioned other monsters?”

Frisk snapped to attention. “Yes, there is seven other monsters waiting. I’ll tell them to bring them here. In the Underground, which is beneath Mt.Ebott, lives around one million monsters.”

“1 million?” He was shocked. “I see… Call your other friends in, and I’ll call the UN Governor.”

Frisk nodded and texted, You guys can come now, to everyone. He received a text back from everyone saying okay. Toriel texted, ok frisk…….. i have 10000000000 pies ready for the humans. make sure you wash your hands before you shldflkszndnkznkdja. Frisk knew that was Sans typing. The man at the desk was phoning someone, presumably the UN Governor.  
After a couple of minutes, the other monsters and the UN governor arrived in the lobby.Asgore introduced himself. “Howdy! I am Asgore, King of the Underground. I am also the father of Frisk.” Toriel glared at him, but stayed silent in the presence of the governor.

The Governor in turn introduced himself. “Hello Asgore. My name is Maarten van Vilsteren. I am the current governor of this place. It is pleasant to meet you.” He offered his hand.

Asgore shook it, and Maarten grimaced at the strength of Asgore. He didn’t say a word though. Asgore said, “It is nice to meet you too. Golly, this is an exciting moment to say the least.”

“All right. We will have to do the dealings upstairs… Meanwhile, your friends will have luxury accommodations in the United Nations Hotel next door. Feel free to move around the city. We have already begun to announce to the world press.”

“Thank you, kind sir. I shall come with you so we can begin our discussions immediately.” Asgore walked with Maarten to the elevator. Soon the elevator doors shut.

Mettaton said very excitingly, “This is very exciting DARLINGS! Soon enough, I will be able to make my debut with Blooky and Shyren. We will be so FABULOUS, that the humans will take an immediate liking to us!”

“I can’t wait to learn more HUMAN HISTORY!” Undyne shouted. Alphys looked nervous with what Undyne said. Undyne probably hasn’t figured out anime isn’t real.

People who worked at the building were curious to see the monsters there, but most of them ignored the monsters and walked on by. Surprisingly, some did end up greeting themselves to the monsters. They were all pretty friendly. Soon, a nice man arrived and told them he would drive them to the hotel. It was on the other side of the central park, which was very big.

They all got into a black limousine and were driven to the hotel. Toriel checked in with the man and got them all room. The others sat down in the lounge waiting. Soon, Toriel came over to them as the other man left.

She announced, “Okay, I’ve got the rooms situated… I will list out roommates. Napstablook and Mettaton. Sans and Papyrus. Alphys and Undyne… I will get a room to myself, and so will Frisk and Asgore. Now you all be good, alright?”

Everyone nodded and went straight to their rooms except Toriel. It was getting quite late. Frisk waited on the sofa, thinking about the day’s events. “Hopefully Asgore strikes up a good deal.”

Chara appeared. “Mr. Dad Guy will do a great job. He’s always been good with politics, though I do think he’s getting tired of it.”

Frisk nodded and sighed. Toriel noticed Frisk was still there. “Come my child, I will bring you to your room. You get a suite all to yourself. You deserve it.”

Frisk smiled and took Toriel’s hand as she lead Frisk to the room. It was at the very top of the hotel. She handed Frisk his room card. “Be good my child, and sleep well. I’m sure Asgore will be too tired to give us the news tonight.”

“Thanks mum.” Frisk hugged Toriel and then went into their room. It was a pretty luxurious room. This time, there would be no bears or risk of falling off a bed to wake up Frisk.

“Here we are Chara. What all our work leads up to. Let’s hope dad does well.” 

“He’ll do fiiiineee Frisk. Just relax for once. That determination is going to get’cha one day.” Chara laid down on the bed, even though he wasn’t a physical being. “What’s on TV?”

Frisk jumped on the bed and laid down. He turned on the TV with a remote. The channel was automatically on the news.

“Breaking News: Monster race discovered within Mt.Ebott. We are trying to get more details from United Nations Governor Maarten van Vilsteren who is currently speaking with the King of the Monsters on Ebott Island. Polls show there is a mixed opinions on the monsters a-” 

Frisk decided to change the channel. “Let’s just watch a movie. I never liked the news.”

“Good point. Just put on any ole movie.” Frisk selected The Lion King and they watched it together. Soon enough, Frisk found himself falling asleep.

Frisk found themselves eating Breakfast with everyone else in the hotel. Everyone was together at a breakfast table except Asgore. Everyone was laughing and groaning (mostly groaning) at jokes and puns Sans and Toriel were putting. Papyrus was getting fed up. Soon, Asgore arrived.

“Howdy everyone! I’ve got great news. The United Nations has decided to give us the entire island.” Everyone cheered. Undyne said, “We did it guys!”

Asgore continued on. “They are willing to help us build up and we would be recognized as a country in the United Nations. I have also given a lot of gold to help speed things along. Golly, I never expected this day would come… The day Monsters would finally return home. Thank you Frisk.”

Frisk smiled and ran up to hug Asgore. “Your welcome dad!” Asgore was surprised at the word dad. Toriel stayed silent.  
“GROP HUG!” Undyne yelled. Soon, the group was all in a giant hug. Even Sans joined in. It lasted for 5 straight minutes.

Asgore said, “We have a lot of work ahead of us. We reach a new era in our history! Let us inform the other monsters.”

“Y-yes. I’ll g-get right to it Asgore!” Alphys said.

Mettaton exclaimed, “Meanwhile, I have to make my debut to the humans DARLINGS! It will be absolutely FABULOUS! BLOOKY, GET SHYREN. WE MUST GET TO IT RIGHT AWAY! Everyone else, prepare to see me on TV!”

“Okay Mettaton… I’ll get Shyren!” Napstablook replied.

“All right! Let’s do this everyone! I’ll help however I can!!! NGAHHHHHH!” Undyne shouted with energy, who then proceeded to jump out the window.

“AS ROYAL GUARDSMAN IN TRAINING, I SHALL HELP YOU UNDYNE!” Papyrus said as he jumped out the window after Undyne. Sans ended up shrugging and walked off, and he eventually disappeared.

Soon everyone left the hotel to do their tasks. All that was left in the hotel was Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk. Asgore said sorry a million times to someone at the reception desk.

Toriel took Frisk’s hand. “Come my child. We must get on as well. I will always keep you safe and warm.”

Asgore said, “I will do whatever I can to help you too, Frisk.”

“Don’t think that you’ve redeemed yourself yet, King Fluffybuns.”

“I know Tori, I am sorry for wh- Did you just call me King Fluffybuns?”

Toriel laughed. “Come my child, let us go before Gorey catches us.” She ended up running while holding Frisk’s hand.

Asgore stayed silent. “You haven’t escaped me yet Tori!!!” He went after Asgore. It was a great start to a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give Blooky some love in this fanfic. :3 (Also just in case, the relationship between Napstablook and Mettaton is platonic. They are just good friends. Also, Sans doesn't love anybody romantically, except probably himself. So, I will not be shipping Sans with anybody.)
> 
> If you have any questions about the politics of the world, submit an ask to my tumblr blog!
> 
> So, our story will come to an end next chapter, but that doesn't mean Delta City is over! It's far from it! In the next chapter, I will give a brief description of events happening within a year.
> 
> After that, I will create a new story with a new story arc. So, be sure to check out the series, "Chronicles of the Delta Kingdom" which this fanfic is listed under!
> 
> Anyways, see ya later! Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed. As always, leave constructive criticism and comments in the comment section below.


	4. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief description of what happens in Delta City within the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Yes I finished this in the same day I released Chapter 3. Yes I'm quite insane. Oh well! :D
> 
> Enjoy this final chapter!

The year was absolutely spectacular, but it was also full of hard work. Monsters began emerging from the Underground in groups. Some humans didn’t like the idea of monsters living with them, but most didn’t really care. It was just another event in their life.

Soon, buildings sprouted on the land as construction companies arrived. Alphys helped out with the design of the city, and even managed to connect up the Core’s electricity to the surface electricity. She eventually created her own lab on the surface as well. Alphys was pretty unknown in the science world, but she made a great Royal Scientist. Unfortunately, she was the only Royal Scientist left. Nobody knows what happened to the others. 

The city was sprawling all over the island. It was one of the fastest growing cities in the world. It was probably due to the sudden influx of 1 million monsters. Mettaton built another resort (This time with key cards) on the surface. It was very successful, and more hotels appeared all over the world. Along with Napstablook and Shyren, he soon became the world’s most popular celebrities, although he didn’t get to spend much time at home due to his busy tour schedule.

Tourism became a very important industry in Delta City. Some even liked it so much, that they moved to the island. The immigrants were mostly found to be friendly, though they weren’t always lucky.

Grillby established a successful restaurant/pub chain, though it was limited to Delta City only. Sans frequently visited the Grillby’s where Grillby worked. He was there many times during the day, often going back after 5 minutes from leaving. No one really knew what the skeleton was up to. Not even Toriel. To this day, no one knows how San’s transported his entire house from Snowdin either.

Papyrus became an Honorary Royal Guardsman and was a loyal friend to everyone who exited the Underground together. He was really friendly to everyone else too. He did various tasks for each of his friends. Papyrus also got better at cooking, and often ended up cooking with Undyne in a fireproof kitchen. He also bought a red car that would be considered a classic. 

Undyne was still the head of the Royal Guard, but it was more ceremonial. Often she was doing things with Alphys or helping out Asgore and Toriel. She also spent time with Frisk and the others. Undyne finally realized that anime wasn’t real, but she wasn’t that upset about it. She ended up taking a vacation with Alphys to Japan, which they really enjoyed. 

Toriel opened up her own school, which Frisk attended. Frisk was the only human there however. He received a special class from Asgore to learn more about politics. Often, Asgore took him to the UN building for his meetings. Frisk wasn’t permitted to go to the United Nations headquarters in New York yet. Toriel wouldn’t allow it.

Asgore and Toriel live in the same house (With separate bedrooms) with Frisk. They both lived in a pretty big house which could be considered a palace, but it still carried all the features of a lovely home. Asgore ended up naming it, Newest Home. Usually Frisk played video games or watched TV in his free time.

Frisk was happy all the monsters were free and happy and full of hope. Everyone was getting along nicely… But Frisk still found himself lonely. He was the only human in his school, and he had no one other than Chara. But Chara wasn’t really there, at least physically. Monster Kid was really the only other friend he had, but even he couldn’t do much.

Soon, Frisk ended up receiving more nightmares in the night. Often times, he would not sleep at all. Toriel was getting worried and so was Chara. It was getting worse every month. Chara did his best to comfort him.

“Come on Frisk… Get better please,” Chara pleaded. He was worried for Frisk’s health. He was in his room all day. He sat at his desk with a slice of pie and golden flower tea beside him. He sighed.

“I don’t know what’s happening Chara… Everything’s been getting worse for me…”

Chara hugged Frisk. “Don’t worry Frisk. I’m with you. I’ll be here for you… always.”

“Yeah… I feel like I haven’t completed something… I’m going to take a walk.” Frisk got up from his chair and left the house. It was almost twilight again. He took the metro towards a certain part of the city. It was a really high speed metro, so he arrived within minutes. He was in the original city that was on the island. The city that was built by the United Nations, which was now a part of Delta City.

Frisk ended up going towards the park. It was still full of golden flowers. No one was around but Frisk. He sat down on a nearby park bench. Frisk sighed. 

“These flowers are quite beautiful Chara. I could see why you would want to see them.”

“They are lovely… Tell me, what’s on your mind.”

“I don’t feel like I finished my job Chara… Maybe it’s the determination that’s getting hold of me. Determination to SAVE everyone…”

“You’re still thinking about that Frisk…? You’ll get your chance. You shouldn’t be preoccupied with such things!”

“I know… I know… But the nightmares get worse each and every night! I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“It’ll be okay Frisk… I know you’ll get your chance. The path just isn’t open right now.”

Frisk sighed, and there were tears coming out of his eyes. Suddenly, Sans appeared.

“hey kiddo. tori told me to bring you home so… i guess i’ll bring you home. just tell me when you’re feeling better… and when you’re up to it, tell me what’s on your mind.”

“All right…” Frisk took a few minutes to collect himself. “I’ll come with you now. But I’m not in the mood for conversing.”

“alright kiddo… let’s go home.”

The two teleported back to Newest Home.

A figure was observing them. No one seems to have noticed this figure. He spoke in hands.

HM...

THIS SEEMS...

VERY

VERY

INTERESTING...

The figure grinned, and disappeared. Nearby lights flickered on and off frantically for a few seconds. Then, all was quiet and back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic, Founding of Delta City. It has been a pleasure to write! And a surprise that so many people have read it.
> 
> More stories with different story arcs will come later! So keep watching out! For updates on this, visit my personal tumblr and the delta city tumblr or look on Amino where I post some stuff as well.
> 
> http://commanderzemas.tumblr.com/  
> http://delta-city-au.tumblr.com/  
> Amino Name (Undertale Community): Zemas
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! As always, leave a comment!


End file.
